pripara_fandomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Laura Shirakira Live B5 Dream All Stars Event
Información General Idol:Laura Shirakira Coords: * Wish Ribbon Sweet Love Coord * Super Cyalume Laura Coord Canción:'Mirai no bokura wa shitteru yo! Color:Razzle Dazzle Rose Puesto que quiere:Tsuki Mei (Central) Preguntas y Respuestas '¿Porque deberían votar por ti? Laura:'Como una de las primeras integrantes del B5 puede parecer algo egoísta el intentar entrar de nuevo pero con el tiempo me he dado cuenta de que quiero llegar a mi objetivo de ser Idol Divina y sacarles a todos una gran sonrisa y hacer que disfruten mis lives, entrando de nuevo al B5 quiero hacer que las sonrisas de la gente se multipliquen por 1 millon!Asi que me esforzare mucho! '¿Porque quieres ser de B5? Laura:'Porque quiero sacar las máximas sonrisas posibles, darles a los fans grandes presentaciones inolvidables y dejar mi marca como un gran paso en el mundo Idol '¿Que le dirías a tus fans? Laura:'Minna!Gracias por todo su apoyo!Los quiero mucho!Porfavor apoyenme! Gracias! Sala de Cambios ''Meganee:''Porfavor escanea la cantidad adecuada de MyTickets para tu coord también puedes escanear TomoTickets de amigas ¡Coord Change Start! '''Laura:'Idol Time Countdown! Meganee:''Un Coord lindo que refleja el sueño de Laura-chan de ser idol Divina y el profundo sentimiento de amor a sus fans ¡Suerte! '''Laura:'Wish Ribbon Sweet Love Coord!Rabupero! Live 'Laura:'Minna! Rabupero! Vamos allá! *su micrófono desaparece como con los lives de Chanko* Honki wo butsuke atte te ni ireyou mirai wo! Mikata nanda sora mo kono umi mo "Saa ganbaru nda!" to, kagayaiteru yo Tooku e tooku e koe ga todoku you ni Motto ookiku yume wo sakebou ka (Kibou de ippai no) Kyou ga ashita wo hikiyoseru nda to Haato no jishaku wo nigitte hashiru ima wa tanoshii nda sore ga! (Zutto issho ni ikou) Mirai wo doushiyou kana!? Minna yume no katachi wo sagashite naitari warattari Mirai no bokutachi wa kitto kotae wo motteru hazu dakara Honki de kakenukete Utai nagara ame ni nure nagara "Zettai hareru!" to, shinjiteru ndayo Genkina genkina koe de yonde miyou Kitto ookina yume ni aeru hazu sa Shinka shitai kara sugu dekinai koto Hitotsu hitotsu norikoete Kumo no ma ni ma ni atarashii aozora ga matteru yo matteru yo! Kitai de hajike tobou!! Konna ikioi no mama de ikitai yo naitemo warattemo Kitai ga bokutachi e takusan aizu kureru kara nigasanaide Chansu wo tsukamaete '''Making Drama Switch On! Exciting Present For You! *Laura está en un tren volando por el cielo entonces el Tren se detiene en una estación de la lunadonde solo de detiene ella, entonces baja y ve a todas sus amigas formando 2 filas formando un pasillo, entonces ella corre por el pasillo y entra a PriPara y posa ente¡re miles de peluches de conejos y Usachas y en el cielo se enfocan las estrellas formando un "Good Luck in the B5!"* Dream Train!Thanks For Luck! I live, I live Love Live! days!! Honki wo butsuketara kanau njanai kana...yume! *Laura saca el Microfóno* Cyalume Time!! Mirai wo doushiyou kana!? Minna yume no katachi wo aa sagashiteru nda minna ne Kitai de hajike tobou!! Konna ikioi no mama de ikitai yo naitemo warattemo Mirai no bokutachi wa kitto kotae wo motteru hazu dakara Honki de kakenukete chansu wo tsukamaete Hikaru kaze ni narou we got dream Categoría:Laura Live Categoría:TICK3 Categoría:Live Categoría:Dream All Star Event Categoría:Dream All Stars Event